Good In Goodbye
by Dawn Racer
Summary: A Jazz one shot that took me two days to write. I hope ya'll like this. It's about a girl who has practically everything, but love...can Jazz change that?


The engine of the old Cadillac roared loudly as I drove down the winding dirt road. Tears in my eyes, throat clogged. My momma was dying, daddy was still overseas in the war and I was all alone. The hot Florida's sun shone down on roof of my black Cadillac making it stuffier than usual. Reaching over I rolled down the window to get some air flow.

Pulling up to the intersection I glanced both ways tiredly. Anger at what was happening pooled in my heart, my pulse throbbing in my temple like a beating drum. Pulling from the intersection quickly I turned down the road and hit the gas getting up to speed. Mamma and lived in Trenton, Florida. A small out of the way place if there ever was one. I lived in Ocala, Florida, probably an hour and a half from where she lived.

Driving down the road I glanced around the nearly empty place for any wild life. Out here the deer liked to play leap frog, something I learned when I was young, ruined my Jeep Wrangler too. It was a nice one, silver and black with iron bars that my daddy welded on to protect me. If he hadn't welded those things on I would probably be dead. The dear that I had hit was a large twelve pointer.

Sighing, I tried to shake the thoughts of the past out of my head. Daddy will be home soon to help mamma, I'll sell the house in Ocala and move back home too. I've missed this place anyways, it's been a long time since I've visited home...mamma getting sick just fueled my need to come back home. I grimaced when a fat salty tear fell from my eyes and dripped down my jaw. Lifting one hand from the steering wheel I wiped it away with a gasping breath. Hitting the interstate I headed north back to Ocala.

Night had fallen by the time I'd pulled into my drive way. The long drive leaving me weary and hungry. Stomach rumbling I pulled the keys from the ignition and grabbed my wallet. Stepping from the car I closed the door with a slam and walked up the brown driveway to my house. It was sunshine yellow, with white trimming around the windows, doors and roof. A cactus bed with yellow wild flowers grew by the door. Out in the sparse grass of the yard stood a white lamp post with a garden of Gladiolus in reds, whites and pinks. The rock under the old oak held my vines and herbal garden.

Unlocking the door I stepped inside and closed it tightly before pushing the bolt lock into place. Flipping on the light switch to the small living room I stood in, I stalked across the 'wood' tiled floor to the black leather sofa. Flopping down I stared at the burgundy walls, flower wall paper decorated it nicely. Though I would have preferred something with animals myself, but mamma chose the vines of golden flowers. Smiling fondly at the memory, I leaned my head back tiredly on the round black pillows, the seems trimmed in gold.

Closing my eyes I was almost asleep when my cell phone started to ring. The tone 'Wasn't Me' by shaggy, blaring from the speaker. Groaning, I stood up and marched over to the small black phone irritably. Picking it up I looked at the screen in surprise, it was my daddies cell phone number. Excitement wound itself in my belly as I quickly answered it and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked uncertainty.

"Hey sweet pea, how are you?" Relief washed through me like warm water on a cold winter night.

"Oh my gosh daddy it's so good to hear you! I've missed you so much! I'm well you?" I gushed out to him in excitement. I could hear his familiar smooth laugh over the line.

"I am well. Excited as always I see. Good to see you haven't changed squirt." I smiled in amusement at his old teasing nickname.

"Where are you? When are you coming home?"

"Can't say over the line sweet pea. It's classified. As for when I come home, I'm not sure. Sometime in the next couple weeks I know that much." My lips formed in a pout. I wanted to see him now!

"I wish you could tell, it's hard not knowing what's going on with you."

"I know sweet pea, I know." It was quiet for a few minutes over the line seeing as neither of us were big talkers.

"So...how is your mom?" He asked softly after the lull in the conversation. Suddenly a deep exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks.

"She's...she's sick daddy. I'm not gonna lie, I'm gonna sell the house and move back in with her in your guys house soon. I-" I swallowed past that lump that built up in my throat again. Pain constricting around my chest like a thick python.

"Your what?" He asked. I could hear the concern in his voice over the line.

"I'm scared." I whispered. The tears that had built up finally flooded down my round cheeks before I could stop them. A soft sob echoed and over the line from me as my fear and pain grew. Silence was all I could hear for what seemed like the longest time.

"I know honey. So am I."

"Please daddy come home, come home please. I need you, mamma needs you." A deep sigh reverberated over the line.

"You know I can't sweet pea. I'm not finished yet, I ca-"

"Come home! You missed my child hood, you missed me growing up! You left when I graduated then mammas heart got bad and you left again! Come home...d-don't miss her last few days..." I whispered, my soft southern accent becoming more pronounced than usual.

"I can't sweet pea. Look we'll continue this discussion later, I've gotta go. Love ya." My daddy whispered, regret clear in his tone.

"Love ya too daddy. Be safe." I gasped out. The salty tears stinging my eyes and coating my lips as I tried not to break down over the phone.

"I will. I'll come home, just you see." He murmured. The line clicked and the dial tone rang out in a low buzz. Shutting my phone, I threw it down on my bag and stood there in the middle of the room. Closing my eyes tightly I held back the tears I longed to release. I was saving them for a special event I knew to be short coming. My mamma has been sick for a long time, since I was little. Her heart was never good, but with her smoking and drinking it only got worse.

By the time I hit seventeen she was stuck at home and couldn't work, so I took on a job while trying to finish high school. Once I graduated I stayed at home for another year and hooked up the bank account so that my daddies salary went to my momma instead of me like they had planned. I did it so she could live comfortably, I was always willing to give up my own comfort for her. I got some loans and went to college and moved out, attempting to pay my own way. It went well for a couple of years. I graduated and got a good job as a nurse, been working as one for about three years now.

I'm twenty four by now and momma just hit forty last November, daddy is forty one. It would seem that our good luck has finally ground to a halt, mammas illness is winning. Although I know that she is dieing, and she knows that I know, she acts like everything's okay. In a way it is, I mean she'll be in a better place and no longer suffer. It's selfish really, but I wish she wouldn't die so that I could have her for awhile longer; but I also know that God decides when it's our time, not us. Like my mamma used to say, 'life is like a current of water. You can't stop it or change it, you can only go with it.' So go with it I shall.

Sucking in a deep breath I walked down the hallway to the bathroom for a hot shower. Grabbing my fluffy white towel I undressed and messed with the silver knobs of the tub. Waiting for the water to turn hot, I turned and looked at myself in the full length mirror on the door. My hair had grown out past my hips again and was unruly, a deep red unlike my mammas smooth blond. I had my daddies eyes, a deep earthy brown, stubborn like him too. Both of my parents were tall and slender with olive skin, while I was short with meat on my bones and a pale cream skin tone. I wasn't fat, but I wasn't thin either, I definitely had more in the female department than my mamma too. She was tiny in every which way, while I had larger hips and shoulders, double D breast and a big behind too. She was always picking on me, albeit jokingly, saying that I couldn't be her's I must have been mixed up with someone else kid. We always got a good kick out of that.

Dark circles ran under my eyes, showing the exhaustion of the past few weeks. My dark eyes seemed darker than usual, a haunted look that matched the very depths of my soul were in them. Turning away with a shiver I climbed into the shower letting the heat wash away my concerns, if only for awhile. The knots in my body were soothed away like the ebbing pain in my heart, but only for awhile. Depression will do that to you. I'm not the whole cut yourself depressed, but it is there and every day that my mamma gets worse so does the pains in my body and heart.

Closing my eyes I scrubbed at my skin and hair trying to get it clean. The suds seeped around my feet in thick soapy rivets. Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, my skin bunched up in goose bumps from the cool air. Shivering I quickly toweled off my body and dressed in my thick pink sweat pants and white sweat shirt. Wrapping my hair up in the towel, I walked out of the bathroom padding bare foot to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I got out my pitcher of sweet tea. My grandma was southern too and taught me how to do it right, pouring a glass of the thick bronze liquid I put the pitcher back. Reclining against the counter I sipped at the drink, the familiar taste relaxing. It reminded me of when I was little and used to play out in the fields on hot summer days with my fair haired cousins, only to come back into a glass of ice cold sweet tea from grandma.

Seeing as I was the only girl besides mamma and grandma I turned into quite the tomboy. Always fishing and swimming, playing in the mud and rough housing with all the boys. Even beat up a few boys from school when I was little. Oh man did I get my behind kicked for that one! I still flinch when I see my mamma get a wooden spoon. Smiling softly I drank the tea in silence thinking of the times I learned to cook with my grandma and mamma. When Grandma was alive she taught me many recipes, and when she died she left me a whole family cook book.

Setting my glass on the counter I walked into the living room again. Walking over to the desk I plopped down and opened my laptop. Turning it on I clicked onto the web and looked to see if anyone had sent me anything about the house. Frowning, I found no one yet...no one promising that is. Scowling, I stood with a sigh and glanced behind me at all the brown boxes that had yet to be packed full of stuff. Clicking out of the web page I turned on my play list that I had downloaded, Linkin Park blared from the speakers loudly. Grabbing some boxes I moved into the bath room and began to collect most of the shampoo, conditioner, razors and other toiletries. Make up and perfume that I would never use, but mamma insisted on, was put carefully in a small box. With the make up and perfume went my deodorant and excess toothpaste.

Pulling the box out of the bathroom, I rested it in the hallway and turned to the hall closet. Pulling out blankets and towels I neatly folded them in a second box I had brought with me. Cramming the last quilt and bed sheet in I closed the lid with a sigh. Placing my hands on my hips I nibbled on my lower lip thoughtfully. Picking up the boxes I drug them into the living room and laid them by the couch, grabbing another couple boxes I dragged them into the kitchen where I proceeded to pack all of my cast iron into them. Opening the other box I packed all of my glass cooking pans and plates in it, stacking them so that they wouldn't click together and break. Closing the boxes I dragged them into the living room and grabbed more, moving around the house and cleaning out cabinets as I saw fit.

By the time I finished most of the packing it was around one thirty in the morning. Slumping back to my nearly bare room, I flopped down on my bed. Curling into a ball I fell to sleep almost immediately, and for the first time in awhile I didn't have any nightmares.

When morning came around I awoke around nine am, feeling exhausted as usual. Rolling out of my warm cocoon I went about getting coffee started and then coming back to my room to get dressed while waiting for coffee to finish brewing. On one Christmas my mamma and daddy got me a nice Bunn coffee maker, makes the coffee within three minutes. Neat invention for a coffee addict such as myself. Pulling my hair up into a pony tail, I dressed on my favorite blue jeans and baggy camouflage shirt. Padding bare foot into the kitchen, the smell of the coffee was strong and aided in waking me up further. Pouring a cup with lots of creamer I sat down on a stool and leaned my elbows on the counter.

Dragging a hand down my face, I sighed tiredly. Looking out the window I watched a brave little squirrel climb down the tall oak tree and grab an acorn. Looking around I spotted Spooky, my black and white feline friend. He was a sweet little thing, not the brightest bulb in the shed, but he meant well. He was especially funny if you flashed a laser around and watched him chase it, a good past time of mine. I watched him wiggle his hunches and stalk toward the squirrel slowly. Smiling in amusement I opened the window and called out loudly.

"Spooky love don't eat the poor squirrel!" Startled by the voice the squirrel made a dash for it and Spooky pounced on empty grass. Turning he gave me a dirty look and trotted up to the porch. Sliding through a gap in the lattice surrounding the porch, he trotted up to the sliding glass door and let out a yowl. Smiling I got up and opened the door for him, once he was in I closed it again. Sitting back on my stool I took a gulp of my coffee, Spooky sat his fuzzy behind right beside me. Scratching him behind the ear, he purred his loud sputtering purr and looked up at me with his greenish yellow eyes. Smiling I kissed him on his black nose having the pleasure to hear his purr deepen at that.

"Spooky love, no matter what people tell you, coffee does not taste better with cat fur." I snickered when he attempted to stick his face in my mug. Smiling I dipped my finger in my cup and put the drop on his nose. I laughed at him when he went cross eyed and tried to lick it. Scratching him under the chin, I smiled softly at his goofiness.

"Well Spooks, looks like you're gonna get to see where I grew up. Interesting?" Blinking he stared at me silently for a moment. _M-ya._ Me meowed, I Giggled softly and patted his little head. It was funny to ask him questions because it always sounded like he was answering 'yeah'. Drinking some more of my coffee I stood and got his cat bowl, filling it with food I set it on the counter a little ways from where I was sitting. He seemed to pounce the bowl and hunkered down to eat. Smiling in amusement I listened to his purr deepen doing his sputtering motor noise again. Shaking my head I went and got myself another cup of coffee. Plopping down beside him and staring outside I let out a soft humming noise, thinking about what I should do today. My cell phone rang again from the table answering my question, getting up I wondered over to it. I didn't recognize the number, but with my daddy being in the military you never know. Picking it up nervously I answered calmly.

"Hello?"

"Is the residency of Miss. Amber Lynn Meyers?"

"You're speakin' to her." I said wearily, my accent becoming pronounced.

"This is Sgt. Crawlford. We wanted to let you know that as of fourteen hundred hours local time yesterday, your father Col. Meyers was sent home with his unit." Relief washed through me.

"He's on his way home?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you for calling to tell me."

"You are welcome ma'am, have a good day."

"You as well sir." Hanging up I rushed past Spooky and dumped my coffee out. Turning off the coffee maker I quickly grabbed my car keys and a little pad of paper my daddy had sent to me, telling me which air port to go to. The only problem I had as of right now was which plane he was in or when he was landing...all well as the saying goes: when I get to that bridge I'd cross it...or something like that anyways. Locking the door I rushed outside to my black Cadillac. Jumping in I turned on the engine and hit the gas, shooting out of the drive way I shifted gear and sped down the road.

Picking up speed I sped down back roads and hit the interstate, engine roaring as if mirroring my own excitement. A couple hours later found me pulling off the interstate and onto the exit ramp. Turning down the road I followed the signs to the Jacksonville airport. Pulling into a parking space, I grabbed my cellphone, wallet and car keys. Climbing out quickly I rushed into the air port and sent daddy a text asking when he would be here. My phone buzzed a second later. His message told me he was on the east side of the air port section D. Rushing to the area I tried my hardest not to be rude and bump into people.

Walking into the D section I kept looking around hoping to see him standing somewhere. My phone buzzed again and I flipped it open to see the text. **I'm watching you.** I gave it a weird look and glanced up again. When the group of people in front of me moved I froze seeing a bunch of men, all in different ages, builds and looks, but all of them had the same startling blue eyes that seemed to glow. I noticed some of them were smirking at me, I stared at them in confusion. My phone buzzed again and I glanced down. **Still watching you. Your staring right at me. **I snorted before looking up, one of the men appeared to be laughing and shifted, right behind him stood my daddy. My confused expression must have been comical. All the same I grinned and rushed over past the blue eyed me and tackled my father.

"You scared me you butt head! Besides you said you would be here in a couple weeks, not today!" I cried indignantly as I pulled back. All of these strange men were laughing softly while I shouted at my father. He grinned and spoke soothingly.

"I couldn't tell you over civilian land lines. Someone could have been listening in." Sighing softly I nodded feeling exhausted from my mad rush.

"She recharging on her pedes Col. Meyers." One of the men spoke up sternly. I glanced to him seeing he had white-blond hair, tall and built strongly, but the way he was dressed in slacks and the white button up shirt screamed medic to me. Frowning I tilted my head and looked them all over in interest. One of them was HUGE I mean, probably a body builder. He sported charcoal hair and a scar on his eye brow, and wore complete military BDU's like a marine. Another was shorter with blond hair and black streaks, kind of teenager like with the yellow and black hoodie and baggy blue jeans. The tallest of them had raven black hair...almost...blue. He was sculpted and strong, but not like the muscle man over there. His eyes held a certain gentleness to them that made you want to trust him and spill your life's story.

The last one made me blush strait to my roots. He was tall, but shorter than all the others, probably five foot six. Still tall compared to my five foot form. His skin was a dark caramel color and his crystalline eyes seemed to set off the coloration vividly. He had dark chocolate dread locks pulled up in a pony tale of sorts. He had these blue glasses, kind of like a visor, epic in my opinion. His build was lean, but definitely sculpted and the tight black shirt made it more pronounced. My father cleared his throat and I realized I was staring. I could hear snickering as I glanced at a few more that joined the group, flushing I turned my attention to my dad.

"If you're finished checking out my friends can we go?" I scowled and snarled something about not checking out obscenely hot military guys under my breath getting, snickers from all of the men.

"Where's your bags? Let's go."

"You're in a rush." He said bluntly. Throwing my hands up in the air I let out a viscous snarl seeming to surprise some of them if the jumping wasn't a clue.

"Ya just said ya wanted ta go! Make up ya darn mind!" I snapped irritably, my accent coming out fully. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the dark skinned man grin at the accent. Snorting my father spoke dryly.

"Well don't get your panties in a twist. We're going, we're going. Ya'll coming with?" I glanced over to see the blue-black haired man nod. I think he was the leader. Smiling brightly to him I got a soft smile in return.

"'kay, let's go daddy!" Chuckling my father picked up his bags and waved me off when I tried to help. The hairs on the back of my neck rose when the men followed us, something about them set my nerves on edge...it was like they weren't human. Brushing off the idea I walked into the parking garage and popped the trunk.

"Where's the jeep." My dad asked curiously. I grimaced at him glancing at the other men wondering briefly where there cars were.

"Got totaled in an accident."

"What! Are you alright?" My dad asked while looking me over. I shivered as an unatrual tingling sensation went over me, out of the corner of my eye I saw the darker one elbow the white-blond one and give him a look. Shaking my head I spoke up softly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Hit a deer while you were gone. If it weren't for those metal bars you welded on there I would be dead right now." My father winced and spoke softly.

"I'm glad you're okay." Smiling I quickly changed the subject.

"So, I need to give you guys the address to my home if you are coming right?" The tall one nodded and when he spoke I jumped slightly. It held a deep baritone that was smooth and silky, yet held a demand for respect. His voice alone told me he was a born leader.

"That would be appreciative." He rumbled. Shivering I nodded and quickly reached into my car. Pulling out that note pad I wrote down the address and tore the paper out, handing it to the strange man. He glanced down and nodded before passing it off to the others who all took a look and seemed to memorize it. Turning to my father I smiled shyly.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah." Grinning I climbed in and waved to the men.

"Meet you there. If you get lost I wrote my cell number on the paper." Something about their amused looks told me that they wouldn't get lost, an inside joke seemed to be held in that one. Glancing at them curiously I turned to the task of starting up my engine. Pulling on my seat belt I looked at my father and grinned.

"Time to go home daddy. Finally." He smiled softly too and leaned back in his seat.

"can't wait."

When we got home to my modest house on the outskirts of the small city, town really, I pulled into the drive way. The setting suns lights making the yellow and white colors of my house turn almost gold and silver. Leaning over I gently nudged my daddy awake. Snorting he woke up and looked around confused.

"We're here daddy."

"Here already?" I nodded watching him take it in.

"Something wrong?"

"I thought you said home...what is this place." Swallowing I felt my heart sink.

"This is my home daddy...I can drive up to the farm in Trenton if you want. Then we can see momma." Taking in my exhausted eyes, even though I tried to hide it, he spoke softly.

"Nah. We'll go see her later. You're exhausted." Shaking my head I reached for the keys about to restart my overheated engine, when he grabbed my hand and gave me the look. Sighing, I pulled back my hand and opened the door. Stepping I looked up seeing all of the trucks and nice cars that pulled up. My mouth dropped open in shock at the sleek silver Porsche that pulled right up behind my car. The blue with red flamed semi that parked on the curb, yellow Search and Rescue Hummer right behind it. A black GMC Top kick pulled onto the grass with twin red and yellow Lamborghini's, a yellow and black Camerro, a green Jeep Wrangler and a car I didn't know, but it was an epic electric blue. I looked over at my father with disbelieving eyes.

"Seriously!?" He laughed at my expression as all of the men stepped out of the vehicles and walked over to me. Shaking my head I walked to the door with my daddy and the men right on my tale. Unlocking the door I held it open and let them in, though the dark skinned man grabbed the door when he came up and motioned for me first. Blushing, I nodded my thanks and stepped through the door as he stepped in last.

"Thank you." I murmured. He grinned and tilted his head to me.

"Na problem li'l lady." I jerked in surprise at his accent. It was similar to mine, but while mine held a deep southern twang, his was more of a city slicker. Northern, must be a northern. I thought in amusement. Turning awkwardly I led him into the house, something about this strange man called to me. Bad hormones, bad! Behave! I mentally screamed. Walking into the room with my face hot I stocked past the other men who were chuckling at my flustered look.

"Hey daddy." I bounced up and glomped him again. Laughing, he gently ruffled up my bangs.

"Man you're even your hair is taller than you I bet." He said teasingly. Scowling I whopped him on his shoulder irritably.

"Don't be prejudice against short people!" I huffed indignantly. He laughed softly in amusement. Glancing back at the other men I spoke softly.

"I'm sorry I don't have much to accommodate you with, it's not exactly a large house." The one that I was sure by now was the leader spoke in his deep baritone voice, it held a soothing lilt to it.

"Do not worry, we will be fine, our...vehicles shall be sufficient enough." The way he said it had me wondering what they are hiding. It's not for you to know, so shush! I scolded myself internally. Turning to my father I smiled and spoke softly.

"You don't know this house like I do, so let me go ahead an' show you to the guest room daddy. Then I'll show ya everything else just in case ya need something." I murmured in exhaustion. M-ya. Looking down at the noise I heard a soft cooing laugh.

"Awe you have a feline!" Looking at one of the men I hadn't noticed before, the one with the green Jeep I believe, I smiled and nodded. The olive toned mech crouched down and let little Spooks feline sniff his hand. The man was intriguing, he knew his way around animals as good as I did. Looking him over I noticed he was around the same height as the medic guy, but with almond colored hair and flecks of green in his blue eyes. It was really pretty.

"Mhmm his name is Spooky." Smiling I leaned down and made a soft whistling noise, it wasn't very good since I couldn't whistle but it was enough to get his attention. Doing his little half but meow he trotted over to me, tail in the air in greeting. Smiling I picked him up and let him curl into my chest. Turning to my daddy I smiled and motioned to the hall.

"Are ya sure ya'll will be alright tonight?" I asked in concern. The nodded, to let me know it would be alright. Smiling shyly I spoke softly again before fallowing my daddy down the hallway.

"If ya'll need anything don't be afraid to wake me. My room is the last door on the right." Quickly showing my daddy to his room and then explaining about the bathroom and such, I made haste to my room with Spooky in tow. Climbing under the worm quilt comforter with spook curled on my abdomen I closed my eyes. You ever have those moments where you are extremely exhausted, but as soon as you lay down your body decides to say 'haha just kidding'? Yeah will mine just decided to do that. Groaning I lay there for about an hour unable to sleep. Gently maneuvering Spooky to the side I got up out of the bed and silently opened my door. Padding down the hallway I stalked into the kitchen and opened a droor. Getting out a sleeping pill bottle I was just about to open it when a voice startled me into dropping it in the sink.

"Can't sleep either?" That silky city slicker voice again sounded right behind me. Turning around quickly with the bottle now in the sink I blinked in surprise, my heart in my throat.

"My god you scared me!" Chuckling the man managed to look impish at least.

"am, sorry...I don't believe I got ya name. They call may Jazz."

"Jazz? Well I'm Amber Lynn Meyers." He flashed me an incredibly sexy grin as he spoke softly.

"Amber Lynn? I like it." Smiling shyly and flushing to my roots I turned and put the bottle back. Looks like I'm not gonna sleep tonight, I get to play host. Looking over my shoulder I smiled softly.

"Would you like some coco or coffee maybe? I know it helps me relax when I'm stressed." Grinning he spoke up softly.

"Don' normally drink dat stuff, but if ya offerin' sure." Smiling in amusement, I turned to the task of quickly emptying the coffee filter and putting a new one in. Cleaning the coffee pot I filled it with water and poured it in the coffee maker, then placing the pot back under it. Sliding the lid closed I turned the little red switch on and went about getting two mugs out of one of the boxes that sat neatly by the counter. One green for him and the other red for me. Placing them on the counter I went to grab the creamer from the fridge.

"Ya don't put ya stuff in da cabinets?" Coming back over I spoke softly.

"I do normally, but I'm moving back in with my mamma soon." Filling the two mugs with creamer and pouring the coffee I handed him the green one.

"Might ah ask why?" Staring down into the caramel depths of the liquid that so resembled his skin, I stood silent like a statue for awhile.

"My mamma's been sick for quite awhile...she started ta get better, but..." I finally said, though I didn't finish the sentence.

"She's getting' worse?" He murmured softly.

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?" He asked kindly. Looking up I could see true concern in his eyes, it...touched me to say the least. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I was ever abused or anything, but...there was always so much pressure put onto me to be the good kid out of all the families children, to be perfect, that it was difficult to find someone to be strait with me. Most didn't have the time to listen to me growing up, they were always busy with work or something else...so I got ignored really. The only way to get attention was to be well behaved and silent. It's been a long time since anyone actually sat down and had a meaningful conversation with me.

"Her heat...it's been bad ever since I could remember, but now it's taking it's toll. When I was a teenager momma had to quit working so on top of being in school I had to go to work ta support us. I love my daddy ta death, but where was he when we needed him. Certainly not takin' care of mamma, no instead people shove everything off on me! I'm the one that always gets in trouble o-or is expected to be perfect! But what about what I really need? No one ever notices how much I just wish they would just listen to me!" I spat irritably. It was silent for a few minutes causing me to flush and stutter out apologies.

"Wow, ya been holdin' that in for awhile haven' ya?" Swallowing I looked away, but didn't answer. Taking a sip of my coffee I kept my gaze else wear.

"I'm sorry...you shouldn't have to listen to my petty whining..." I felt a strong, but gentle hand gently grab my jaw. Jumping I let him turn my head, looking into his deep crystalline eyes quietly as he spoke.

"Na, everyone needs ta vent. Even the perfect ones." My gaze softened considerably at his words.

"Wish I had someone like ya growin' up...I'm all sorts of messed up now."

"Ya don' seem mess'd up ta me." Smiling in amusement I spoke teasingly.

"Butt kisser." He grinned and started laughing with me. Sipping our coffee contentedly for awhile we just stood together in silence. Though slowly I found myself nodding off while standing. A soft chuckle sounded by my ear and my mug was gently taken from my hand. Arms gently wrapped around me and picked me up, thought the gentle rhythm of his footsteps lulled me into sleep before my back could even hit the bed.

Come morning I awoke comfortably in my warm cocoon. The soft purring of Spooky right in my ear, drool all over my pillow from his kneading. Opening my eyes groggily I picked up on the heavy scent of strong coffee. Getting up slowly with a groan I managed to heave my butt out of bed. Standing up I ran a hand over my eyes in an attempted to get the fogginess out of my sight. Stumbling out of my room I shivered at the feeling of the icy floors on my bare feet. Padding into the kitchen I stumbled into Jazz again.

"Oomph...sorry." I mumbled to him groggily. He grinned and chuckled.

"Na problem li'l lady...ya sleep okay?" Nodding I slid past him into the kitchen. Daddy stood there with the men whom I had yet to have the pleasure of properly meeting. Daddy paused and grinned at me.

"Hey sweet pea, made ya coffee." I nodded my thanks and took the offered mug. Sipping an experimental sip I found it to be the way I liked it. Relaxing I gulped some of the scalding liquid down trying to wake up. Looking at the men I smiled tiredly.

"How are ya this morning? I hope ya slept well. Do ya want anything? I can make breakfast or somethin'."

"You're very hospitable, thank you. We will not require food as of right now. I do not believe I have properly introduced myself, I am Optimus Prime." Blinking I looked up at him. His name sounded like one of the romance languages and if my Latin was correct, seeing as it's a bit rusty, I believe it meant good first, or if you switched it around 'the first good'. Smiling shyly I spoke calmly.

"In case ya didn't catch it, my name is Amber Lynn. It's a pleasure to meet you Optimus." He smiled that warm smile of his and gave a look over his shoulder to his comrades.

"These are my men: Chief medical officer Ratchet, Weapons specialist Ironhide, The twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Hound, Jolt, and my second in command Jazz." I blinked in surprise as he pointed to each one as he spoke the 'name'. Wow odd names, I'm just gonna guess there code names...perhaps designations based on personalities? Shaking my head I smiled shyly.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet ya'll...how-uh how do you know my father?" I stuttered.

"During that...terrorist...attack in mission city I fought along side these brave men. They have become my closest allies." Daddy rumbled. I looked over at him in surprise before looking back at the men.

"Thank ya for bringing him back home to be alive." Before I could get an answer my cell went off, vibrating on the counter. The little screen was lit up blue as it moved around from it's vibrating tones. Sighing I moved forward past the men and picked up the phone, frowning I looked down at the screen. Looking up I held up a finger in a silent one minute sign, setting down my coffee I stepped outside through the sliding glass door. Flicking the phone open I hit the talk button and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Heya darlin' how are ya?"

"I'm fine mamma, how are ya?"

"Oh I'm still the same. How's my baby girl doing today?"

"I'm good. Picked daddy up from the air port last night, would have called but it was too late."

"Awe, ya could have called me. Ya know I don't sleep very much no more."

"I know mamma, but I didn't want to chance wakin' ya up."

"Trust me hun, I'll have plenty of time to sleep when I settle down to see Jesus." I winced internally again. I didn't want my mamma to die, but I knew that everything meets it's end at some point. Swallowing past the lump in my throat I spoke softly.

"Do ya wanna talk ta daddy?"

"Sure baby girl, that would be real nice." Smiling faintly at my mammas southern drawl I opened the door and placed my hand over the phone.

"Daddy, mamma want ta talk ta ya." Nodding my daddy quickly set down his coffee, took the phone and rushed outside. Closing the glass door behind me I pulled the screen to give them privacy. Turning around I saw some of the men giving me a concerned look. Odd.

"Everythang all right li'l lady?" Jazz asked. His eyes, besides Optimus's, held the most expressive concern to them. Smiling tiredly I nodded and wove around the tall man, Ironhide, to grab my coffee.

"As fine as I'll ever be with my mamma on her death bed." Sipping my coffee I didn't miss the collective wince. Pushing from the counter I moved to grab a bowl and fill it with some cat food. Shaking the half full bag I called out softly.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Spooky come get ya breakfast." I heard the faint sound of paws hitting the floor before my little black and white friend came sprinting into the room. Jumping onto the counter he sat down and stared at me with his big yellow-green eyes. Smiling in amusement I set the bowl down in front of him and stroked his back, getting a loud purr from him as he ate. Hound came forward and glanced at me.

"May I?" Smiling, I nodded my consent to him. Reaching out, Hound gently stroked Spooky's back getting that loud purr I was so fond of. Giggling I pet his ears and watched in amusement as he proceeded to knead the counter while eating. Hound chuckled softly as well, seeming fascinated by the feline for some reason, as if he had never seen one before.

After awhile I walked away to let the men talk or whatever while daddy stayed outside talking to mamma. I know he needs too, so does mamma. I also know he's gonna be gone for awhile trying to gain his composer before coming back in. So I walked into the laundry room and set about getting my daddy's stuff washed so he would have clean close and his uniforms would be pristine. After washing and drying his close I ironed them and his uniforms so that they were all nice and neat. Looking his uniform over, I carefully clipped off any loose strings before hanging it up on the hooks on the room. Folding his cloths I picked up the stack and walked out of the room past the men. Walking down the hallway I managed to balance the cloths and open the guest room door, sliding inside I neatly folded the stack of clean and pressed cloths on daddy's bed.

Smiling I moved back out and began vacuuming the house, dusting the table and cleaning any stray bits of dust up so that everything was so clean you could see your reflection in it. The whole time I could feel the male eyes on me, making me a little on edge. Shivering at the feeling, I finished polishing the old cherry wood table. Now that I had done that, the red brown wood glistened brilliantly. In the early morn light that shined through the yellow curtains. Smiling softly I moved to open the curtains so that the sun came through properly. Tying the curtains over themselves in loose knots I maneuvered them carefully so that the golden light illuminated the dining room.

"Looks nice." Jumping I looked up at Jazz and smiled shyly.

"Thanks." I couldn't help, but stare at him. The golden light illuminated his caramel skin to make it glow, his blue eyes shined like large golden blue springs, and his dark chocolate dread locks seemed even darker. Blushing, I looked away shyly. He rumbled a soft laugh seeming amused by my timidness. Glancing up at him I spoke softly.

"Sorry about last night, didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"Ya didn't fall asleep on me, ya fell asleep standing up." He said cheakily. Smiling in amusement I spoke softly.

"Ya know what I mean...were you the one that put me in my bed?" I asked curiously gazing up into his eyes. Grinning lazily and crossing his powerful looking arms over his broud chest he spoke in his calm smooth voice.

"Sure did. Didn't want ya hurtin ya self...I also made ya fresh coffee 'dis morning." Smiling shyly I spoke up softly.

"So you're the one who made it? I honestly thought it was my daddy for a moment." He grinned and spoke up soothingly.

"Na, he didn't know where it was at and I happened to be paying attention las' night, so I went ahead and made it." Smiling again I nodded my thanks. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair in exhaustion.

"Ooh, I really need to find a way to occupy my daddy. A bored military father is not a good thing." I groaned while trying to pop my back, that familiar ache coming back into my back, left leg and right wrist from all of the activity.

"Am sure we can figure out something...ya alright?" Jazz chirped. Blinking, I looked at him tiredly before nodding.

"Yeah, I just forget that too much activity agrivates my old wounds."

"Old wounds?" He asked curiously. Sighing I nodded again, something that appeared to becoming common.

"Yeah, I tore a ligament in my right foot and broke my left wrist once...my backs always had some problems with getting strained." I saw him frown as he walked closer and gently grabbed my left wrist seeing as I had been rubbing at it. He gently kneaded his fingers into the inflamed joint. I jerked at his touch, his skin was surprisingly cool and soft.

"What are you two doing?" A rough voice asked. I jerked my head up to see the white-blond haired man, Ratchet, staring at us weirdly.

"Her joints are actin up, said she hurt herself a couple times in da past." Jazz spoke up for me. I looked away and murmured softly.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, it's just inflamed a little." I went to move my wrist away, but found it to be held in a surprisingly strong grip. It had felt so gentle, that I hadn't realized how much pressure he was actually putting. Glancing at him in surprise I found him to be staring at me over his blue visor.

"Ya hurting, ah can help so quite moving li'l lady." He continued that gentle kneading and after a few minutes the pain in my wrist began to slowly ebb away. I found myself to be relaxing at his touch much the same way that my feline friend did when I rubbed his head. My eyes half closed as I slumped into a relaxed position allowing him to take the pain away. Pulling his hands back I felt almost like whining at the loss of contact. Gosh, clingy much?

"Thank you..." I murmured while maneuvering my wrist around to check it's flexibility. Glancing up I saw Jazz grinning easily while Ratchet just rolled his eyes before turning back to the others. The sound of the sliding glass door moving caught my attention. Looking up I watched my father slide back through the door, his eyes a little puffy and red rimmed. My heart ached as I watched my father, it seemed to reach out to him. Walking over I curled into my father like I used to when I was little. His strong arms wrapped around me and held me tight.

"Don't worry daddy, she'll be okay." I knew it was a lie, but a lie he needed to hear none the less.

"I need to be alone for a little bit.." my father said. Disentangling himself from me, he moved away and down the hall to his temporary bedroom. Sighing and shoulders drooping I looked at the men and gave them a wane smile. It was only eight thirty in the morning and I was already exhausted. This is gonna be a taxing day...

"Ya look tired...perhaps ya should try an' get some more rech-uh sleep." I was curious as to what he was really gonna say, but I was too tired to press. Nodding I moved down the hallway and called out calmly.

"If ya need anything don't hesitate too wake me." I repeated as if it was last night all over again, but the light and the pain in my heart ruined that image. Slumping back to my bed I lay down and not a moment later Spooky was up there with me and curled into my curvy side. Smiling tiredly I rested my hand gently on his hunched back as he kneaded my hip. Closing my eyes I relaxed for a nice long nap.

My heart thumped as I ran, adrenaline pushing my aching body to keep running. I wanted to just give up, to let go, to let that thing catch me and kill me; but I kept moving. My foot caught on a fallen branch, tripping me. When I hit the mossy ground my weak wrist re-broke in the same spot it had last time. Crying out in pain I looked up in time to see those red eyes, staring down at me. The cruel laughter rang out and seemed to stomp out my heart. Staring up at the large silver being I felt my lips moving as a name I did not know, yet somehow knew at the same time left my lips.

"Megatron..." He reached those clawed digits down towards me, closing in. Pain I knew to be short coming had my heart thumping so hard I thought I might enter cardiac arrest. my eyes flashed open. I sat up strait gulping air in as I looked around my room. I was safe, no red eyed being coming after me, no pain, nothing. I panted softly, my breath too loud to my ears. My heart was thumping a mile a minute and adrenaline pulsed through my veins. A bead of sweat dripped down my jaw, but as I looked around my normal room I began to relax. I was home, safe. The familiar quilt and pillows, the feel of Spooky nursing my side, afternoon sunlight shining through my burgundy curtains. The cream walls them self were the same.

Clenching my eyes tightly shut I tried to remember the dream only to grasp at empty air really. I couldn't remember what it was about, only the red eyes stood out to me now. A warning perhaps? I knew my mamma occasionally had dreams that came true...she called them premonitions. Shrugging it off, I shook my head. You don't have some special psychic ability Amber. You're just tired and the stress is getting to you. I said calmly in my head. Sucking in another gulp of air, my heart began to slowly calm back into a relaxed state as I breathed in and out deeply. Opening my eyes again I looked down at Spooky who just looked up at me with those big eyes of his.

"You don't think I'm crazy do you?" M'ya. I smiled and shook my head in amusement at him. He was just to cute the way he seemed to answer questions like he did. Chuckling I stood up and stretched stiffly before wrinkling my nose. My hair felt greasy and a thin layer of sweat coated my brow. God...I hope I'm not getting sick...perhaps it is the stress. I know from experience with patients they get flu like symptoms from stress. Nodding to myself I got up and quickly grabbed a shower. Dressing in a fresh camouflage t-shirt with slimming black track pants I padded back into the kitchen. Walking in I blinking in surprise to see my daddy sitting out there again with the men at my table. Edging in slowly I spoke up softly.

"Is it alright if I come in, or am I interrupting something?" My father smiled and spoke up quickly.

"No come on in hun." Glancing at the men again I strode in with Spooky right on my tale. Plopping down in an empty seat I rested my elbows on the table feeling icky.

"hmm...perhaps you should get some water and go back to bed. You do not seem well." Ratchet rumbled from where he sat. Looking up I smiled faintly.

"I was just thinking the stress was starting to get to me. I'm a nurse so I have some experience with this kind of stuff." He nodded seeming pleased that I took my health into consideration. I took note of that in the back of my mind so that I could stay on this guys good side. He apparently took medicine very seriously. Turning my attention to my daddy I spoke up softly.

"Ya alright daddy?" He looked at me through glassy eyes making me immediately on edge.

"Yeah I'm fine sweet pea. Just thinking to myself." I nodded and didn't press any further, though I was concerned over the way his pupils seemed dilated and his eyes glassy. Reaching out I touched his forehead seeming to surprise him.

"what the-what are you doing?"

"Just what I thought. You're coming down with something too daddy. Your eyes are all dilated and glassy, you're burning up and paper white. Ya need to get some sleep."

"I've been sleeping all day!" He protested. I gave him a stern look before I glanced at the other medic for help. He seemed smug over that fact, but I pretended not to see it.

"Your daughter is right Col. Meyers, get some rest. I also suggest intaking something with salt and keep lots of fluids in you so that you don't get dehydrated. That goes for you as well Miss. Meyers." I glanced at him and smiled in amusement.

"Understood sir. Though please, call my Amber." He nodded stiffly before settling his intense eyes on my daddy. Daddy sighed and threw his hands up.

"Fine, I'll go get some frickin sleep." Grinning triumphantly I stood and moved to the kitchen.

"Good I'll make ya some chicken noodle soup, has the salts and vitamins ya need ta stay healthy." Shifting through the boxes, I grabbed my small silver cooking pot and the supplies to make home made chicken noodle. Another recipe from my granny that I learned by heart. As daddy moved off I filled up the pot with water and began prepping the food items.

"Need some help?" Jazz asked. Looking up I smiled sweetly.

"Na I think I've got it." Nodding he relaxed against the counter seeming content to watch me. Setting the pot on the stove I set the temperature so that the water would boil slowly, giving me time to prepare everything. Opening the noodles I lay them out and got out the chicken from the freezer. Slicing open the pack I set the chicken in the sink to thaw. Next I grabbed the salt, pepper and some garlic cloves. Glancing up shyly I spoke softly.

"If ya want would ya like ta peal the garlic for me?"

"Sure thang li'l lady." Moving from the counter he stood beside me, but a little behind my left shoulder. Picking up a garlic close I carefully pulled it apart and showed him how to peal it. Grinning he gently took it from my small hands and got to work. Smiling again, I carefully began cutting the chicken into strips and then smaller chunks. Once that was finished I washed my hands and put the noodles in the now boiling water. Turning to Jazz I found him already finished. Blinking I stared at him in surprise.

"You're already finished?" He grinned at my incredulous expression.

"Sure am." Smiling I shook my head. He must be like a super robot or something!

"Alright...well, for now we're finished. We just have to let the noodles simmer for a bit and then I'll throw the chicken in with them." Nodding he rested back against the counter and crossed his arms. When he did I froze seeing the tattoos. I had never seen anything like them before, there was an identical tattoo on each shoulder. It appeared to be some sort of robotic face, silver with smooth edges. Below it were odd hieroglyphic markings, I wasn't sure what it was.

"I don't mean to seem rude, but what are those?"

"What the tattoos?" He asked curiously. When I nodded he grinned and spoke up calmly.

"The tattoos symbolize our unit, the one that Optimus leads. It's one that you civilians wouldn't know about. As for the symbols under it, they say: 'till all are one'. It's one of our many motto's." I nodded in fascination. It intrigued me greatly, mainly because I had never seen anything like it.

"They're interesting to say the least. I like them." He beamed at me happily. Smiling I glanced back at the time and decided to put the chicken and garlic in. Washing my hands again I picked up the seasonings and carefully poured them in until the scent of the meal smelled right to me. I always had a strong sense of smell. My mamma used to call me her little blood hound because I could track someone by smell. Odd really, but it was handy. I got picked on a lot for it as a kid and I learned to hide it, but I used it every day for something or another. Like with cooking, I could smell how it would taste perfectly and I always seemed to be able to smell what spices or herbs would compliment the recipe.

Finishing up quickly I turned it off and poured most of the soup into a big white bowl. Grabbing a spoon and putting some ice cubes in it I set the bowl on a large plate and carried it to daddy's room. Walking in I set it down on the night stand and gently prodded him awake.

"Huh?"

"Made ya some home made chicken noodle daddy. Eat up, it'll help I promise." I made sure to watch him get up and eat some of it. Turning I walked out of the room, but before closing the door I called softly.

"I'll come check on you in a little bit." Walking from the room I walked back into the kitchen to find my own bowl with a spoon and ice cubes. The mess was cleaned up and everything put back away. Looking around in confusion I stared at Jazz.

"What? Did you..." He grinned and spoke up calmly.

"Can't have ya getting sick cause ya neglecting ya self can I?" Smiling softly I nodded my thanks and took my bowl to the table. Jazz plopped down beside me at the empty table.

"Where are the others?"

"Hmm? Oh t'ey left ta head back ta base. T'ey had ta take care of somethin'."

"They left you here?" I asked curiously while spooning some of the salty goodness up.

"Yeah. T'ey left me ta watch ove' ya'll." Smiling softly I ate my food slowly, savoring the flavors.

"Sure ya don't want nothing? I have plenty of stuff Jazz." I asked in concern. I was beginning to feel like a bad host.

"Nah. Not hungry, don't worry about me, I don't eat much anyways." He winked at me in a secretive way, as if holding an inside joke with himself. Raising an eye brow I shook my head and continued with my meal. Once I was finished I went to stand up only to have him motion for me to sit down and take my stuff to go clean it. I frowned and leaned back in my seat, the sound of dishes clinking and water running sounded for a few moments before he came striding back in. Plopping back down he sent me a lazy grin.

"Ya know I'm beginning to feel like a bad host."

"Oh, why's t'at?" I shrugged uncomfortably at his question. He smiled and shook his head at me in amusement. We sat in silence for awhile, him in thought and me staring out of the window and into the yard.

"Wanna go for a drive?" He asked. I glanced at him curiously.

"Why?" He shrugged.

"Ya keep staring out t'ere figure ya could go for some fresh air." I was really surprised, this strange new man, I only met the other day, has been the only person to _ever _be able to read me. To know my wants or dislikes...what I'm thinking. Smiling slightly I stood slowly and nodded.

"That would be nice...I should tell my daddy though."

"I already did." I stared at him weirdly so he continued.

"Earlier when I saw him, I told 'im I'd probably take ya fo' a drive." Nodding I made a faint 'ah' noise in return. Walking out he opened the Porsche's door for me...the weird thing was that it didn't even look like he had really touched it for it to open...odd. Sliding into the Porsche I ran my hands gently over the leather seats, feeling the soft texture. The vehicle seemed to shiver as I did this. Jerking my small hands back I blinked and noticed the faint blush on Jazz's face. I was curious as to why he was blushing, but I decided not to ask questions. Pulling the seat belt into place I could have sworn I felt the seats heat up and sort of...mold to my body. Looking out the window as Jazz started the car we pulled out of the drive way rather quickly.

Shifting into gear and resting his hands lightly on the wheel he sped down the road calmly. The ride was very smooth and the purr of the engine was enticing. I always had a thing for cars, even though I didn't know much about them.

"This is a nice ride. If I could afford one I would get it."

"Thanks! Really now? If ya got one, wha color wou'd it be?" Looking over at him I grinned brightly.

"Hmm...probably candy red. Red has always been my favorite color." I looked at him out of my peripheral vision to see him grinning that sexy grin. His white teeth glinting brilliantly in the lighting. Smiling I settled back into the seats feeling them...move to accommodate me. Odd...Leaning my head back I glanced out the mirror to see the already further apart houses diminishing quickly. Perking up I began to see more horse farms and cattle ranches.

"Where are we goin'?" I asked curiously.

"I saw 'dis nice spring not far from here. Figured we could go and hang out or somet'ing." Grinning, I settled back into the seats again happily. Too soon it seemed we were pulling off on a dirt road and driving through the forest on the bumpy path. I was jarred and bumped in my seat, but I didn't complain, it reminded me of when I had my old Jeep. After what seemed like forever we pulled off the road, leaving a dust cloud behind us as Jazz pulled the Porsche up to a small park like area. Turning off the engine, with the lightest of touches, he turned to me and grinned.

"We're here my lady." Giggling I my body shook with soft laughter.

"You're so weird."

"But ya love me!" He cried playfully. My gaze softened as I giggled once more before deciding to play around. Oh hell with it, I'm gonna have some fun!

"No!" Reaching over I gently shoved him over before lunging out the door and sprinting for safety. I could hear his indignant squawk as he jumped out and took chase. Looking over my shoulder I saw him gaining far faster than I thought he would. Eyes widening, I mentally screamed 'Oh shit!' over and over. I pumped my arms and legs as fast as I could, my muscles screaming. Suddenly gentle arms wrapped around me and I let out a loud high pitched squeal. Laughter rumbled in my ear and the deep breaths of said laughing ghosted over the back of my neck. The vibrations rumbling against my back and through my body.

"Thought ya could 'scape me huh?" Giggling breathlessly I managed to gasp out.

"Apparently I can't escape anyone!" He laughed again, his arms tightening once before drawling back. The warmth of his chest against my tiny frame gone. Shivering, I turned and looked up at him shyly. He flashed that sexy grin of his and placed his hand gently on my back, leading me down across the soft sandy ground. It was endearing how he would lean over and help me over stuff when I stumbled, I was just so tiny that things kept tripping me. Chuckling Jazz gently picked me up bridle style. It was my turn to squawk indignantly.

"Hey! Put me down, I'm too heavy, I'll hurt ya!" I could hear a snort by my ear, the soft breath fluttering my long coppery hair. Blinking I looked up as he glanced down at me with those deep unearthly blue eyes.

"Ya ain't heavy sweet heart." I blushed at the way he said it, and the tone implied his compliment to me. I muttered a soft 'uh-huh' childishly under my breath, getting that vibrating laugh again. Warmth spread through my chest, an unknown feeling in my heart. He gently righted me as he climbed over the last rock, setting me on my feet. I looked around curiously at the area around me, it was very pretty. The spring was gorgeous and glimmered in the late afternoon sunlight. The trees around the area were a brilliant emerald green and swayed with the breeze. Oaks, pines and some cypress dotted the area. Grinning I turned to Jazz and looked up at him.

"It's beautiful out here! Thank you." He flashed that grin again and spoke up in his soft silky voice.

"You're weclo'e...t'ough I 'ave ta say...dis place is no w'ere as pretty as ya." I felt myself blush to my roots again, a heat I had only felt once throbbing through me. For the briefest moment I could have sworn I saw his eyes literally _glow_ and the pupils dilate in response. Clearing my throat I slowly moved down to the springs edge, carefully maneuvering to sit on the soft grass. Jazz's shadow passed over me as he plopped down beside me, flicking off his flip flops he rested his feet in the water with a hum. I giggled softly at him. Turning his head he grinned and spoke teasingly.

"What, ya never saw a mech enjoyin' 'imself!" Tilting my head I spoke curiously.

"Mech?"

"'nother word for man."

"Ah...na, ya are just kinda cute when ya do that." He raised a single brow and grinned slowly. Flushing I quickly tried to salvage my dignity stuttering away. He raised his right hand up and placed a slender finger of my lips, effectively shutting me up.

"Ya t'ink I'm cute?" Blushing I looked away and spoke shyly.

"Maybe." Grinning he wrapped an arm around me and spoke soothingly.

"it's alrigh'. I t'ink ya cute ta." I felt myself blush fiercely again when he said that and then kissed my cheek. We sat in silence for awhile, he kept his arm around me the whole time. The sun began to set and temperature dropped a little, getting cooler. I curled closer to his side for warmth in response and not once did he protest, his arm just tightened around me. Looking up at the dark night sky, I watched the stars slowly spread out across the it like a blanket of a thousand fireflies. The full moon the bulb of light they were attracted too. I smiled softly at the very nature around me.

"It's amazing out here."

"dat it is." I looked at him curiously.

"I'm curious about something."

"Oh? What's t'at?"

"Where do you come from." He let out a soft rumbling chuckle. I glanced over to watch him scratch the small goatee he had.

"Well...I come from many places...all of them far away." He said cryptically. Raising an eyebrow in response, I shifted and leaned into his side as a support of sorts, folding my hands in my lap.

"Well...where are these far away places." Chuckling he mumbled softly.

"Ya wouldn't believe me." I let out a derisive snort.

"What are you an alien or something?" He looked down at me and smirked softly, though something about it seemed sad almost.

"Well t'at depends. What do ya believe about aliens?"

"Well...I believe they could come in any possible shape or form. The bible only said that God made us in his image, he never said anything about something else that wasn't. I was always curious to if there was some other form of life out there, I would love to meet them...to see what there like! I mean the universe is so big! There is no way that we are the only form of life!" He seemed almost satisfied with my answer, as if he was glad I didn't think anything negative about other possible life forms.

"Who knows, maybe one day ya will meet another life form...perhaps some NBE."

"NBE?"

"Non Biological Extraterrestrial." I could feel my eyes widen at his words.

"Non Biological, but how is that possible?" He let out a soft chuckle.

"Ya just said ya self, anyt'ing is possible." Smiling softly I spoke softly.

"So I did." Yawning I curled into him comfortably, looking up at the blanket of stars. After about an hour he gently stroked a hand through my silky hair and spoke softly.

"We should probably be headin' back." My full lips pulled into a frown as I gazed up into his iridescent blue eyes.

"Why?"

"Wouldn't ya creat-errr father be worried 'bout ya?" I smiled in amusement at the way he kept slipping up. English is probably his second language. I thought.

"Even if he was I'm twenty four years old. I can take care of myself, plus I trust ya not to let harm come to me." Suddenly he leaned in and his breath fanned over my lips. I froze staring right into those dark blue depths.

"Why? I could easily turn on ya and we are far 'nough 'way t'at no one wou'd hear ya." He whispered it so softly...almost seductively. His breath warm and sweet smelling as it fanned over my face. My strong sense of smell kicking into gear as I took in his scent, quickly pulling my primal side under control I murmured back softly.

"If ya wanted ta hurt me, ya would have done so already." He gave me a lop sided smirk that just oozed sexiness. My temperature skyrocketed in response, much to my embarrassment.

"Ya right, I could have, but I wou'd neva do t'at ta a femme." I'm guessing if 'mech' meant male then logically 'femme' must mean female in his home language. I smiled softly and giggled.

"See, my instincts were right!"

"Instincts?" He asked in amusement. Grinning I smiled brightly.

"Yeah. They tell me if I can trust someone and they told me I could trust you! See, I was right." He gave me a soft smile and chuckled.

"Seems like ya instincts are strong." I gave off another secretive smile.

"As is my sense of smell."

"Really now?"

"Mm-hmm...I have the inexplicable tendency to recognize people by smell, if I wanted too I could track down the people I know." I could feel that chuckle again against my back vibrating my heart it felt like.

"Really then...what da ah smell like?" He asked quietly as if in hopes of not breaking some spell. I felt a soft pressure gently rest on my head followed by a breeze of air that ruffled my bangs. Smiling in amusement at the feeling of his jaw tickling my hair from where he rested it.

"Well...when you were speaking close to me I caught the smell of your breath...it gave me the scent I needed. You smell strangely...sweet. It reminds me of cherry blossoms in the summer and vanilla spices that my grandma used to cook with when she was alive." That soft breath ghosted over my head again, soft and soothing, deep and smooth.

"From where I'm sitting the smell of ya hair and skin reminds me of t'ese special flowers that only grew where ah lived."

"Really? What did they look like?"

"Hmm...well they definitely aren't like da flowers ya see here. T'ey were silver at nig't and w'ite durin' da day. T'ey were tall with t'ousands of petals that were extremely soft." My eyes closed as I pictured this amazing sounding flower.

"What was it called?" I asked once I had a picture in my mind.

"It don't translate properly inta ya language." Eyes still closed I frowned.

"Well...what's your closest translation?" I felt his jaw shift and his soft breath ghost over my hair again, tightening his arms softly.

"Probably somet'ing 'long da lines of 'Silver Moon T'orn'." I smiled softly in interest, opening my eyes again.

"Silver Moon Thorn?"

"Mm-hmm."

"That's an interesting name, I like it." He let out a soft chuckle. He shifted again and I suddenly found myself slumping back with my head on his lap, squeaking I looked up in surprise to see him grinning. I raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Do ya get ya kicks in life from scaring me?" Looking down at me with a lazy grin and winked.

"Jus' 'bout." Laughing softly I relaxed against him comfortably. Closing my eyes tiredly I could hear his soft chuckle, that warm breath fluttering over my face and full warm lips pressing against my forehead. After a moment I felt a hesitant hand gently slide through my hair, playing with the silky strands softly. I let out a sigh of contentment to let him know it was alright. He slid his hands through my hair fully, twirling it around his fingers. I haven't had someone play with my hair since I was a baby. I always loved it when my grandma did that...but she died when I was little, so after that my comfort zone was void. Don't get me wrong, my mamma and daddy loved me...but they weren't there when I needed them most...and this strange man always seems to know what I need. It's nice to say the least.

"Ya seem ta like t'is." I let out a soft humming noise.

"I do. Haven't had someone play with my hair since I was a kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I've missed it." Opening my eyes I looked up into those iridescent blue eyes again. They seemed to glow in the dark night, lighting up the visor they hid behind. It was eery, but not in a bad way...kind of sexy. I smiled shyly up at him when he smirked.

"Well t'en, ah guess ah will 'ave ta do t'is mo'e often t'en." I smiled up at him in amusement. Though I knew a secret part of me to be pleased with his words. If he said that then that meant he would be staying around for awhile. Closing my eyes again, I felt my dark lashes brush over my cheek bones.

"Good...I've missed this a lot."

"Why ain't no one done t'is if ya like it so much? In my culture our kind was very...I guess ya could say touchy feely. It was normal to 'pet' eachother like t'is." I smiled saddly, though I was interested in what he said.

"My grandma used to do this all the time...but when she passed I had no one to comfort me or teach me new things. My parents loved me, make no mistake of that, but they were always busy. They weren't there when I needed them like other parents were for there kids, I was all alone. I remember I used to stroke my hair in an attempt to comfort myself when I was sad, but it wasn't the same as having grandma do it..." I could feel the deep growl that reverberated through the air making me jump. Opening my eyes I looked up into his own to see the scowl.

"In my culture that would have been unacceptable. Sparklings...err infants were meant to be charrished and cared for, not neglected." I suddenly sat bold upright. Turning I looked at him in shock.

"I wasn't neglected! My parents loved me very much!"

"If they did why didn't they care for you better. A creator listens to there little one, loves them, comforts them and holds them. Your creators did no such thing." He said this softly, yet a challenge was presented in his voice. Frowning, I noticed briefly his accent was gone, I contemplated what he said.

"T-they didn't neglect me..." I could hear the uncertainty in my own voice. And now that I thought about it, I was neglected in a way. Where were they! Where was daddy when mamma fell ill...why didn't mamma call an aunt or uncle to help out so that I could concentrate on school? Pulling a hand up slowly I clenched it into a fist over my breast.

"Is that why it always hurts?"

"What hurts?" He murmured. I gazed intently at the grass strands as if searching for an answer they wouldn't give.

"My heart..it always aches as if searching for something it can't find." I glancing up at him from under my lashes, anger burned raw and ferocious in his blue eyes. Slowly he lifted up a strong hand and cupped my cheek. Looking up at Jazz I could feel tears pool in my eyes. My heart seemed to call out to him, as if seeking something or someone to comfort it.

"Ya heart hurts because it knows best. In my culture the heart, or spark as we call it, is the gate way to our soul. We always listen to our spark, it always knows best. Yours is telling you the truth behind what your processor, mind, tells you. Believe me when I say you can't ignore the matters of the spark...you need to listen to it." I gulped deep breaths trying not to cry. I couldn't cry...not in front of this man whom was so kind. He didn't need to comfort me, yet my heart...or spark as he called it, reached out to him. Sucking in a breath I gave in to what it wanted. Curling closer to him I let a soft sob echo from me. Harsh sobs that I had kept buried within me for so long finally broke free. Tears fell in thick salty drops for my mamma and her suffering, the hurtful things people have said to me over the years, but mainly for the pain of what I've gone through. My parents weren't they only things neglecting me...I was neglecting myself of the right to be weak, the right to cry and scream. Scream I did.

"Why did my grandma have ta leave me! Why did my mamma have ta get sick and leave me ta do everything, and daddy didn't have no responsibilities! Damn him! Off in the military leaving us to suffer and barely scrape by!" I screamed many other things, but they became muffled by the tears and the warm chest I was pressed to. I could feel those strong hands of his holding me close, letting me gather the comfort and touch I so desperately craved. I didn't realize up until now how much I _needed_ to be touched, to be held. So I cried into this man whom was willing to let me cry to him, unlike any other person. This time I wasn't the one comforting someone, I was being comforted...and it felt nice. Everyone ran to me, but anytime I needed someone they were never there, now I realize how much anger and resentment I hold towards all of the people around me.

I felt his hands gently stroke through my hair, then over my back and arms. His fingers swept over my cheeks, wiping away the tears. He kissed my nose, eyes, forehead and chin soothingly. Showering me in attention, the kind that I had longed for for so long. Slowly the sobs began to fade away, the pain of my throat and eyes burning harshly from my outburst now prominent. I could hear some lullaby I didn't know being hummed to me softly as those strong yet gentle hands smoothed over me softly. I could feel his breath by my left ear as I gasped for breath, sniffling and choking on stray sobs. That blissful humming became louder and was quickly followed by smooth words that I'm guessing he must have translated into English.

"Rest little one on those dark dreary nights, let the star light guide your way back to my arms. Don't fear the unknown, for I am there walking with you. My hand holding yours, keeping you close in mind and spark. Little spirit of Primus himself; rest, for you know I am here. Forever and always my dear." The words didn't mean much to me, but the meaning behind them did click. Gulping in a gasp of air I cuddled into his chest seeking the protection I knew him to be offering. Suddenly, I felt like a five year old again, running to my grandma when everyone else was being mean or hateful. I remembered family members words to me. They were cruel to me because I was a girl, because I couldn't carry the family name, so I was treated as a nuisance. I had grown up thinking myself as one, that's why I moved mainly. Sighing I curled tighter into him as if hoping to heal the mental and emotional scars done to me.

We sat like that for awhile, but no matter how long we sat there I knew I couldn't get close enough to be healed. I needed him, his affection, his words. I needed someone here now, someone I never had growing up. I craved a best friend, a confident...a mate. I never wanted one for the longest time, afraid that they would be like my family. So I pushed them away and anyone who managed to get past my harsh exterior, I held close. Until they too disappeared leaving me all alone again in the dark. Just like his lullaby depicted, I needed someone to lead me through the scary darkness. To hold my hand and never let go. For once I let myself hold out my hand in a silent plea, and for once someone came and took it. Now I would hold on for dear life to that hand, to Jazz.

"Ah 'aven't seen someone cry t'at muc' in a long time...w'at 'appened? W'at's wrong?"

"Everything...for the longest time I thought it was my fault. My fault that everyone treated me as they did..do. I thought I did something to deserve the anguish everyone has dumped on me, the pain that has ripped my heart apart. Ripped it to shreds and dumped it on the ground to be stomped. Now I realize that all of the pain I've had to grin and bare...it wasn't my fault was it?"

"No sweet 'eart, it wasn't. W'at ya family unit and ot'ers did ta ya...t'ere is no punis'ment harsh enoug' for it. That kind of treatment would 'ave condemned a mech or femme back from w'ere I came from." Sniffling I spoke up quietly.

"What d-do you mean where you came from, Jazz? You keep saying that, but the words you use and the culture you describe..the plants, it's not from anywhere around here...not from Earth." He gave a derisive snort and looked away.

"Don't c'ange da subject."

"Where Jazz." I spoke more forcibly.

"Ya really wanna know?" I gave a sharp nod.

"Yes."

"Don't run." I gave him an odd look at the cryptic message before suddenly the frame I was sitting against was gone. Jerking I looked around in bewilderment. Where did he-I never finished the thought as the sounds of an engine roared to life. Standing up I stumbled over the rocks, scraping my hands and knees. When I got to a good vantage point I felt my heart stop as the vehicle exploded. The Porsche was...changing. The parts moved like water, shifting from place to place before finally a huge robot stood there. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't speak. A barely audible squeak came forth, sounding like a mouse staring terrified into the eyes of a cat.

Stumbling backwards I fell on my behind and stared strait up into the dark blue visor of the silver robot. Slowly it crouched down right in front of me, a hand on each side of me. I couldn't breath as I stared at it, I couldn't move.

"Amber, don't be afraid." My heart stopped and then started beating a mile a minute. My pulse thumping hard in my temples and chest, the veins in my body pulsed with adrenaline.

"J-Ja-Ja..." I couldn't seem to get his name out. My throat was clogged with my fear. The raw stink of it in the air, burning my nose with its powerful acidic smell. Forcing myself to swallow and sit up I managed to grind my words out slowly.

"Jazz? I-is it really you?"

"Yes, Amber, it real'y is me. Ah told ya I'm not from 'round 'ere."

"Y-ya weren't kid-ding." I stuttering while trying to stand, only to have my legs go out from under me. Before I could even hit the ground, I felt a warm surface slide under and around me. Opening my eyes, I looked down to see his large silver hand cradling me gently. His claws held so that he wouldn't harm me.

"Ah won't 'arm ya Amber. Autobots don't 'arm anyt'ing besides Decepticons."

"D-decepticons?"

"T'ey are evil Cybertronians. T'ats what are race is called, Cybertonians." I nodded and began to relax, my initial shock fading away.

"Does my dad...ya know..." I said awkwardly.

"Know 'bout us? Ya 'e does." I nodded feeling myself turn into goo in his hand. Even in this new and unexpected form I felt safe with him. He rumbled a soft laugh and I suddenly found myself being pulled into the air, his strong hands curling around me protectively. I must have clenched down on the metal because he let out a soft crooning noise.

"Ah won't drop ya. Don't worry." Smiling weakly I slumped against the warm metal. One of his clawed digits gently stroked through my hair softly, that odd melody coming forth again. Although I admit it does sound better coming from this form instead of a human. Sighing I felt myself getting drowsy, something about being held like I was a baby must be appealing to that primal part of me that I had always known. It was quiet now and seemed to purr in the deep recesses of my mind.

"Thank you..."

"Fo' w'at?" He murmured.

"For being there for me...even though you didn't have to. I mean obviously ya could have just crushed me to shut me up, but that's beside the point." I could feel a faint vibrating that was a cross between a chuckle and a growl.

"Ah will be 'ere as long as ya want me. Besides, Ah am always willing ta listen ta a pretty li'l lady such as ya self." Giggling I uncurled slightly and looked up at his large face. That visor of his similar to the one in his human for glowed a brilliant iridescent blue just like his humans form. Smiling shyly I reached up a hand and tentatively touched his cheek. The metal was warm and smooth, I had expected it to be cold and jagged. My eyes flicked back and forth as I inspected him.

"Well I'll be...there really are Non Biological Extraterrestrial beings." I said dryly, enticing a laugh from Jazz.

"Come on, lets get ya 'ome befo' ya mech creator 'as my 'elm." I couldn't help, but to giggle at his thick accent. He just grinned and set me down before transforming into his car form. I tentatively settled into the seat. Now that I knew the car _was_ Jazz, I was nervous about being inside of him. What if I touched something I wasn't supposed to? What if I hurt him on accident? What if-

"Ya need ta calm down sweet spark. W'ats got ya so riled up?"

"Won't I hurt you being in here." I blurted out. The engine roared and the hole vehicle vibrated with a the engine, I realized this must be his laugh in car form. Blushing to my roots I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Na don't worry 'bout it. Ya can't hurt me, not easily anyways. Will t'is make it better?" Suddenly his humans form was there in the drivers seat making me jump. I looked over to to him grinning as he leaned against the steering wheel.

"How do you do that?"

"T'is form? It's called a 'oloform. Unlike the cons, ours are tangible." He said calmly while resting his head on his fist. I stared in awe, though I knew it was rude to stare.

"That's cool." He grinned and started laughing.

"ah am glad ya t'ink so. Read ta go 'ome?" I nodded shyly. Tentatively leaning back in the seat I felt it shift again and warm itself for me. Smiling to the holoform, whom grinned back at me cheekily, I settled back and closed my eyes. Falling asleep rather quickly to the warmth of the seat, the comforting feelings I could somehow feel in the air around me, and the hand that gently began stroking my hair.

When I came to I found myself in my bed again, though this time not only was a warm cat curled against my stomach I could feel a firm chest pressed against my back and an arm looped over my waist. I sniffed tentatively, the scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla wafting into my flared nostrils. Smiling, I curled into Jazz not wanting to wake up. Warm breath ghosted over my ear making me shiver. A chuckle vibrated against me again.

"Morning sweet spark." I smiled softly.

"Morning sweet heart." I said half teasingly have seriously. That familiar chuckle reverberated against me again and the hand on my abdomen shifted to gently cradle my head. I felt the bed shift as he moved to support himself on his other arm. Turning my head up he stared deeply into my eyes, without that visor his eyes seemed even brighter now.

"May ah kiss ya?" He asked politely. I gave a minute nod and he shifted forward to press his warm lips gently against mine. Might I add holy crap! His lips were soft and molded to mine, they left a tingling sensation as he gently moved them against my own. His deep exhale from his strong nose ghosting over my own. Allowing my eyes to flutter closed I let him pull me closer. Pressing my breast up against him, his fingers kneading my hips much like Spooky did when he was comfortable with me. Slowly he pulled away breathing deeply, leaving me to stare into his iridescent blue eyes breathlessly.

"Ah love ya, Amber." A blush rushed over my cheek bones. A man had never told me he loved me...only my father, but even then it was distant-as if it were forced. Just those three simple words coming from his mouth meant the world to me.

"I love ya too, Jazz."

**AN:**

** I don't own transformers even though I wish I did, only my characters and plot.**

** This is a special one shot I wrote during Christmas, took me two days. I hope ya'll liked it. ^^**


End file.
